


Обещанные жетоны

by eugenias



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slash, military tokens
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 11:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13950822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugenias/pseuds/eugenias
Summary: Тони случайно замечает жетоны на шее Питера. Они блестят в утреннем солнце, лучи которого, струясь, попадают на кухню сквозь открытое окно.





	Обещанные жетоны

Тони случайно замечает жетоны на шее Питера. Они блестят в утреннем солнце, лучи которого, струясь, попадают на кухню сквозь открытое окно. Питер смотрит на утренний Нью-Йорк и лениво потягивается, довольно улыбается и, кажется, даже машет кому-то, словно на прощание.

На его плечах висит халат, не завязанный пояс достаёт до пола, а глупые тапочки на ногах больше на два размера, чем нужно. Тони запоминает это и по возвращению в лабораторию заказывает для него в интернет-магазине тапки подходящего размера, благополучно забывая про жетоны.

Стив случайно замечает жетоны на шее Питера после одной из миссий. Ему всё ещё не нравится, что Тони впутывает ребёнка в «серьёзные разборки» взрослых, но порой Питер настолько незаменим, что о том, что он совсем юн, Стив забывает.

Жетоны бренчат, когда Питер переодевается. Хелен Чо, временно заменяющая Брюса, обрабатывает ему раны, Питер шутит, и они вместе смеются над чем-то. Стив наблюдает за выпуклостью на груди: военные жетоны, Стив узнает их под любой одеждой. Он проходит мимо Питера, кладёт руку ему на плечо и благодарит за проделанную работу.

— Спасибо за помощь, сынок, — он улыбается, а потом уходит. Ему ещё нужно проверить, как там Тони после битвы.

Наташа замечает жетоны во время тренировки. Питер не всегда носит костюм, так что было бы неплохо заручиться несколькими приёмами рукопашного боя. Наташа — прекрасный учитель, Питер сказал ей об этом ещё после первого занятия.

Они отрабатывают Наташин любимый захват, когда Питер вдруг виснет на шее манекена, держась за неё ногами, вниз головой. Жетоны выпадают из-под футболки и бренчат, стукаясь друг об друга в воздухе. Про жетоны Наташа не спрашивает, но сразу обозначает кое-какие ошибки.

— Противник сломает тебе ноги, если ты будешь делать это так опрометчиво, — объясняет Наташа, руками показывая слабые точки.

— Я уже делал так однажды, и, как видишь, мои ноги целы.

Питер ухмыляется, Наташа мотает головой. Нет, так у них ничего не получится.

Клинт жетоны не замечает, даже когда Тони просит его побеседовать с Питером о его обязанностях. О тех, которые касаются учёбы. Ты же папашка, сказал ему Тони, и у Клинта уже не было даже шансов, чтобы отвертеться.

Питер сидит за компьютером, чатится с кем-то, кивает на замечания Клинта и сжимает жетоны в ладони. Цепочка выглядит старой, со следами носки, и когда у Клинта кончаются аргументы и нотации, он советует Питеру почистить цепочку зубной пастой и выходит из его комнаты. Питер слышит, как тётя Мэй предлагает ему кекс с цукатами.

Питер не прячет жетоны от Ванды. Она молчит о чувствах, и Питер знает, почему. Влюбиться в андроида это та ещё глупость. Он кивает, когда Ванда касается жетонов пальцами, рассматривая, и продолжает есть «Читос», смотря какую-то хрень про экстрасенсов по ТВ.

— Да ты самоубийца, — хмыкает она, в последний раз проводя пальцами по цифрам.

— Не больше, чем ты, — смеется Питер и предлагает ей «Читос».

Ванда, хоть и старше его, но единственная в этой башне, кто принимает его как равного. И это ещё одна причина, по которой она знает об этих жетонах всё.

Питер не прячет жетоны от Мэй. Эта женщина знает о нём всё и даже больше. Она говорит, что видела такие у своего дедушки, но жутко бесится, когда они стукаются друг об друга за ужином. Нед много болтает и не слышит этого, но Питер ловит её хмурый взгляд. Он скрепляет их между собой паутиной, надеясь, что паутина не прилипнет к коже.

Позже, перед сном, Мэй взъерошивает его волосы, губами проверяет температуру тела, потому что ей не нравится, как Пит выглядит, и говорит, что его преданности можно только позавидовать. Когда в очередной раз, она сообщает о том, что тому, кто подарил ему эти жетоны, очень повезло, Питер улыбается и смутно пытается представить знакомство тёти и того, кто подарил эти жетоны. Ох, она будет в ярости.

Как назло, Сэм замечает жетоны в самый неподходящий момент. Питер не успевает их спрятать от его метких глаз. Он прищуривается и смеётся, когда Питер закрывает руками все символы на них. Как и всегда, в общем. Питер закатывает глаза, когда Сэм шутит о войне, а Стив, кажется, ошарашен, услышав такое от Сэма. Тони недоумевает, Наташа фыркает. Бартон допивает остатки молочного коктейля.

Питер прячет жетоны, виновато смотря на Баки, на лице которого нет абсолютно никаких эмоций. Это всегда бесит: невозможно понять, что тот чувствует и что у него на уме. Стоит ли Питеру активировать костюм или всё забудется и сойдёт с рук.

Сглотнув, Питер опускает взгляд в пол и говорит о том, что ему пора домой, забирает свою куртку и проходит мимо Баки, ловя на прощание его взгляд. Ещё пару шагов, лестница, вход в лабораторию и через неё выход на вертолётную площадку. Питер видит перед собой весь путь до Квинса.

Но Баки, чёртов Баки, хватает его за руку, притягивает к себе и смотрит этими своими великолепными глазами. Аккуратно, живой рукой он подцепляет цепочку на шее и достает жетоны из-под футболки. Питер переводит взгляд на жетоны, а затем снова поднимает взгляд на Баки и улыбается.

Баки притягивает его ближе, легко касается губами, шепчет что-то похожее на «я соскучился» по-французски. Питер ухмыляется, его взгляд веселеет, на щеках появляется лёгкий румянец. Всё хорошо.

— Ты же обещал мне свидание, если я вернусь живым, — вспоминает Баки, всё ещё обнимая Питера. Тот кивает, вспоминая, как говорил ему об этом на вертолётной площадке башни Старка. Тогда же Баки отдал ему жетоны. Это было две недели назад, но Питер помнит всё так, как будто всё случилось вчера.

Питер чувствует несколько удивлённых взглядов на себе и на сто процентов уверен, что Сэму, который так любит шутить о его возрасте, принадлежит самый глупый из них. А ещё, что Ванда улыбается, пытаясь на ухо объяснить Вижну, что происходит. Стив, наверное, возмущён, а Тони искренне не понимает, почему не подумал об этом раньше.

— Ну, если ты не занят, — отвечает Питер. У него нет никаких идей, да и чем можно удивить парня, которому почти сто? И пока он думает над этим, Баки снова целует его.

Выходя из башни Старка через центральных вход, Питер понимает, что никогда не чувствовал себя настолько счастливым. Баки улыбается ему, убирая за ухо выпавшую из хвоста прядь отросших волос. Перед ними огни Нью-Йорка, бары, в которых Питер не пройдёт возрастной цензор, такие же стриптиз-клубы, но на этом развлечения не заканчиваются.

И пока Питер думает, в какую сторону им стоит пойти, Баки целует его в щёку, делая этот выбор за него.

Потому что не важно, свернуть направо или налево, подняться на одно из самых высоких зданий или спуститься на самую старую станцию метро. Важно выполнить своё обещание под звук стучащих на груди жетонов.


End file.
